Switching Sides
by SweetGA07
Summary: James Storm's baby sister switches sides to be with LAX follow her through her choices and her love life. There are secret that can destroy LAX with one try. What will happen? R&R plz..Not writing anymore
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on!" shouted Angel as she hit the side of the wall as her brother was in the ring going against LAX's member Hernandez.

The camera went on her and she was smiling then waved. She went back to show her attention toward the action in the ring.

"It seems like James Storm's baby sister is in the impact zone Mike. Maybe she isn't like them." Don said laughing.

"Who knows but she looks like him and we pray to god she has a soul." replied Mike laughing.

The crowd booed loudly as James got out of the ring and grabbed a chair from under the ring. Right as he got back into the ring and pointed toward the crowd then raised the ring chair up. James's baby sister was already in the ring and was putting her body over Hernandez and other LAX member Konnan.

"What is going on?" asked Mike.

"I want to know." Replied Don as the camera went back to the ring.

Gail got into the ring and walked over to her and was screaming her. James grabbed a microphone and looked at her.

"Angel, what the hell are you doing?" shouted James

Before she could answer LAX Homicide hit James in the head with a chair. Angel smiled then jumped up and grabbed Gail by the hair and kicked in the stomach and planted her face into the mat. Chris Harris had already ran out of the ring once James was hit.

"It seems like Angel had picked the side of LAX." Don said smiling.

"Well it might be a mistake on her part but it seems like something is going on." replied Mike.

The camera went to the ring and Angel and Homicide was checking on the other members. Angel pointed toward James as Konnan was smiling. Right then Konnan kissed her on the lips.

"Oh My God Mike it seems like that a love is going on between LAX leader Konnan and James Storm's baby sister." Don said laughing.

"What a hell of a way to end impact." Mike replied laughing.

Backstage

"I can't believe she did that!" shouted James as he was hitting some things off of the boxes.

"Calm down maybe Jim got her to do the storyline." Gail said putting her hands up.

Right as she finished all of the members of LAX walked to the back and Angel was beside of Charles (Konnan).

"What the hell was that? And why in the hell are you hanging all over him?" asked James as he pushed Charles away from her.

Right then Charles got back in front of Angel and smiled at him as Angel put her arms around his waist.

"James deja su solo, ella está con mí y hemos estado fechando por el último año y medio. Porqué usted apenas no va aspira a su propio dick y me deja solo así que puedo hacer a su hermana y gozar de ella" said Charles laughing.

James, Chris, and Gail all looked around as Angel, Shawn, and Nelson just started to bust out laughing.

"What did you say?" asked Gail looking at him.

"Let me handle this one guys." Angel said smiling. "James leave her alone, she is with me and we have been dating for the past year and half. Why don't you just go suck your own dick and leave me alone so I can do your sister and enjoy it?" She added smiling.

Right as she finished that comment James pulled Charles away from her and started to punch him. Angel sighed and grabbed a chair and hit her brother over the head with it.

"Next time Big Brother pick on someone who isn't my boyfriend." Angel said as she pushed her brother off of Charles.

Gail grabbed Angel by her long black hair and pulled her away from Charles and pushed her against the wall.

"I don't care who you are Angel Storm but next time you hit my boyfriend I'll kick your ass." Gail said shouting.

Angel's eyes got big then smacked Gail in the face.

"Gail, Porqué usted no va Jay del tornillo mortal porque sé que es lo que usted hace lo más mejor posible. Significo que sé su engaño en mi hermano pero todavía usted habría podido escoger a alguien mejor entonces él." Angel said smiling.

Gail let go of Angel as leaned forward.

"I know your cheating on my brother." whispered Angel smiling.

She walked over to where Shawn, Charles, and Nelson who were smiling at her. Shawn and Angel both helped Charles toward their locker room.

Locker Room

"That was some good Spanish." Charles said smiling. "How did you learn it so fast?" he added smiling.

Angel sat down beside him on the bench and laughed.

"Well I learned it from Cassie Shawn's fiancée'" Angel replied smiling.

"Dude, now I know why they were spending so much time together. They were giving each other lessons." Shawn said laughing.

Angel laughed at him then kissed Charles on the lips then smiled when Cassie walked into the room without knocking.

"You need to learn out to knock because I don't want you to see my thing." Nelson shouted laughing as he pulled his pants up.

"There are only two people in this locker room that I would want to see naked ok sweetie and that isn't you." Cassie replied smiling.

Shawn kissed her on the lips and smiled.

"Who are those people?" asked Shawn.

"Well Angel and you. Hey Charles did I tell your girlfriend has a nice set of boobs." asked Cassie laughing.

Charles laughed as Angel pulled him close to her as he grabbed her boobs laughing.

"You don't have to tell me Cassie, I know my girl has a nice rake but why you are looking at them?" asked Charles smiling.

"We are both Bi so it's ok." Cassie replied smiling.

Charles looked at Angel who was smiling.

"You've got to be kidding me." replied Shawn laughing.

"No I'm not kidding." replied Cassie smiling.

"You better not cheat on me with her because if that happens I'll be jealous." replied Shawn laughing.

Cassie laughed at him and sat down on the bench beside him.

"I won't cheat on you. I promise I love you to much to do it." Cassie said kissing his lips then pulled her cell phone out and started to text.

Angel leaned against the locker as the guys started to change. Angel winked at Shawn who smiled then winked back. Charles looked at her then at him.

"You guys having affair or something that you want to us?" asked Charles as he put his shirt on.

Everyone in the locker room looked up at him. Angel looked at Cassie who looked at Shawn who looked at Nelson.

"Dude are you ok? And plus who you are talking to?" asked Nelson.

"Those two other there. Shawn and Angel." Charles shouted as he pointed toward them. "They keep winking at each other and smiling." He added.

Angel rolled her eyes then looked at Cassie who was giving her a questioning look and a upset one mixed together.

"Charles Ashenhoff usted es el coger estúpido. ¿Le he estado fechando por un año y una mitad y usted ahora me están sentando aquí pensando están teniendo un affiar con su mejor amigo? ¡Usted debe ser realmente estúpido! ¡LE ODIO!" shouted Angel throwing a ring at him then walked out of the locker room slamming the door.

"She hates you. Great job man." Nelson said walking out after Angel.

Hallway

"Angel!" shouted Nelson as he walked over to where she was sitting.

"What?" asked Angel as she wiped her tears away.

Nelson sat down beside her on the box. Angel looked up at him with a sad look.

"Just because I wink at a guy out of the blue Charles thinks I want Shawn. He is Cassie's Fiancée' and plus why I want him when I've got Charles?" asked Angel as she sighed.

Nelson laughed just a bit and looked at her with a smile.

"Charles is just being Charles you know that Angel. I know that you guys love each other. For a year and a half you've guys have been together. You turned on your brother whom I think is a good career move on that. Plus you made out with Charles in the ring which caught the eye of a lot of girls and they cheered!" Nelson said laughing.

Angel laughed a bit then leaned against the wall as she smiled.

"Come on I'll get Shawn and Cassie out of the room and you can talk to him or yell at him which ever one you like." Nelson said holding his hand out.

She took his hand and got off of the box and walked with him to the locker room. Nelson stuck his head in the door and looked in the locker room smiling.

"Hey Shawn and Cassie come out here for a second please and Charles stay there." Nelson said as they got up and walked out.

Cassie looked at Angel who was looking down. Angel looked up and put her hair up in a pony tail and walked into the locker room but then stopped and looked at Cassie.

"I am not having an affair with Shawn. Sorry Shawn but your hot and all that but I don't have any lust for you." Angel said smiling as she walked into the locker room as the door closed.

Locker Room

"Charles Ashenhoff you have are a lot to handle but hey I've dealt with it keeping my mouth shut but as of now I am going to open my mouth. You are 42 years old and I am only 25 and most people would say that I am after you for your money which is something I don't need. You are the guy that I want to be with and no one will change that ok? I don't care if Shawn likes me but I don't like him and he knows that. I know that he doesn't like me like that. Plus he wants Cassie for heavens sakes. They are together twenty four seven and plus they act like horn dogs ok?" Angel said laughing. "I love you Charles ok?" she added looking at him.

"Wow." Charles said looking at her with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Is wow all you can say?" asked Angel looking at him with a questioning look.

Charles laughed at her and pulled her to his lap making her seat on his lap. Angel looked at him as he put the ring back on her left hand.

"I know most people think about our age difference but hey look at Hef the guy from playboy. He has girls in their 20s after him and he is 80 something and those girls are after him. Plus we make a very nice if I must say so my self Angel Storm; But like I said in front of my family when we were at Christmas all together." Charles said smiling. "Tormenta del ángel usted es la muchacha que he estado fechando por un año y medio y yo no quiera que cualquier persona fuera la esposa de mis cabritos futuros y de la madre a Mellena. ¿Usted feliz yo?" he added smiling.

Angel kissed him on the lips and smiled when she broke the kiss.

"Charles you know that I'll marry you but you have to trust me. Just because I wink at guys doesn't mean I want them. I mean hey you've got hair every where but I don't mind that because that makes you, you ok." Angel said as the door open and Cassie, Nelson, and Shawn falling into the floor. "Did you like the ease dropping?" she added laughing.

All three of them got up and smiled.

"We weren't doing that. We leaned on the door and we fell in." Cassie said laughing.

"¿Usted los individuos consiguió detrás junto?" asked Shawn looking at the couple.

"STOP SPEAKING IN SPANISH! I DON'T KNOW IT!" shouted Cassie pouting.

Everyone in the locker room laughed as Angel got up and walked over to Cassie and smiled.

"Su amor aceptable de Cassie, Le enseñaré que nos cercioraremos de el español y yo que usted goce de él. Qué medios puede ser que conduzca al sexo." Angel said smiling then kissing Cassie on the lips leaving her shocked.

Right as she finished her comment Shawn pushed Angel away from her just a bit and smiled.

"You aren't having sex with my Fiancée she is mine." Shawn said kissing Cassie on the lips deeply.

Nelson and Charles rolled their eyes as they grabbed their bags and smiled.

"Come on guys let go to the home. You guys are welcome to stay at our house." Charles said as Angel grabbed her bag and smiled.

Cassie smiled and nodded as Nelson just grind.

"As long as there aren't 5sums I'm fine." Nelson said smiling.

"We won't do that I promise. If Charles wants a 3sum he can have himself, his hand, and the bed to himself I'll go stay with Shawn and Cassie." Angel said opening the door laughing.

"That means no 3sum." Cassie said pointing at Charles laughing.

Charles grabbed a hold of Angel's phone tail and pulls her hair then smiled then pulled Angel's hair and kissed her on the lips hard.

"Now that is not normal for them." Nelson said smiling and laughing.

"Yes it is. I see him to that to her when it's just us three together." Cassie replied smiling. "We go shopping." She added smiling.

Angel rolled her eyes and walked out of the locker room as everyone followed her out of the locker room.

Parking Lot

Angel opened the door to the parking lot and then stopped where she was as she saw her brother James Storm standing against her mustang.

"What do you want James?" asked Angel walking slowly toward him.

"How in the fucking hell can you turn your back on your own flesh and blood for a damn Mexican who can be your father Angel come on fucking tell me!" shouted James in her face.

Angel looked toward the sides and Charles and Shawn were going to go after him.

"No guys I've got this." Angel said putting her bag down on the ground.

James looked at her then at the couple of people behind her.

"James you better listen to me and you better damn well listen good. You treat people like shit. Hell you did that to me when we were little. You would beat me up before I actually showed my face on TNA remember? Before tonight about I'd say about 2 weeks ago you beat the hell out of me because I wouldn't get you a beer for you and Chris. As for me being with Charles and as for his age I don't care about his age. He can go hours if you know what I mean. But then again you aren't as fast as you think you are because of what Gail has told me. As a matter of fact I'd go find your girl right now because she might be with Jay since they have been fucking each other for what about 4 months now." Angel said smiling then got a slap in the face by James.

Charles was about to jump on him but Nelson and Shawn held him back then looked at Angel who was smiling then looked at James as she moved her hair out of her face.

"Sucks to know the truth huh? James I could have done this a long time ago." Angel said as she gave him a left hook making him fall to the ground. "That felt good!" she added shouting then picked her bag up then started to walk off.

Cassie walked over to James and bent down and smiled.

"You shouldn't make her mad. She has a mean left hook." Cassie whispered then kicked him the ribs and walked away smiling as Nelson picked him up and threw her across the parking lot.

Angel unlocked the truck her mustang and put her bag and Charles bag in. She unlocked the car and smiled at James who was trying to get up.

"James go find Gail she might nurse you if she isn't nursing Jay after that lock blow but I don't think she will be nursing you tonight." Angel said as she got into her car.

Nelson got into Shawn and Cassie mustang and waved as they left the parking lot. Charles was about to close the door but then got out making Angel turn the car off. She got out and saw him going after James who was begging for him to leave him alone.

"CHARLES!" shouted Angel as Chris hit him in the head with a beer bottle. "SHIT!" she added dialing Shawn's number. "get back here! Charles got out of the car was going after James but Chris attack too come back!" she added once more.

She hung the phone and put in the car then ran over to where Chris and James were beating up on Charles. She screamed like the WWE diva Melina making them stop and look at her.

"Angel Storm you make the biggest mistake of your life turning your back on us." Chris said walking toward her.

Angel got scared and looked around hoping someone would come up she closed her eyes waiting to feel a hit but nothing came. Right as Chris went to hit her in the face someone speared him to the ground and started to punch him in the face. Angel opened her eyes and saw that Joe Seannoa hitting him over and over. James walked over to them trying to pull them apart.

"Not so fast James." Angel said kicking him between the legs.

James turned and looked at his sister then fell to the ground. She laughed a little bit then ran over to Charles who trying to get up but holding his hip.

"They got your hip didn't they." Angel asked worrying just a bit as he nodded.

Joe walked over to them and bent down beside Angel.

"Are you ok?" he asked Angel.

Angel nodded at him and got behind Charles as Cassie's mustang pulled up. Cassie didn't even park the car in a spot she saw Angel and Charles on the ground and just put the car in park and jumped out of the car.

"They got his hip!" shouted Cassie as she grabbed her bat from her car and walked over to where James and Chris were.

"Shawn you might want to get Cassie before she kills someone." Joe said laughing.

Shawn turned around and she was already hitting Chris in the back with the bat. She hit James in the stomach already. Shawn jogged over to where she was and grabbed the bat.

"Mine! They hurt my friend and I never liked them so let me have it." Cassie said laughing.

"No Baby you can't you might get arrested and we don't need that ok?" Shawn said pulling the bat away.

Cassie put her lower lip out and pouted then walked over to where Angel was on the phone with 911. Charles was in her lap making faces to where you could tell he was in pain.

"Its ok baby." Angel whispered as she hung up the phone.

The ambulance pulled into the parking lot. The EMTs got out and put him a stretcher and looked at the girls.

"Is one of you going with him?" asked one guy.

"Yes I am I'm his Fiancée." Angel said threw her keys to Nelson. "Come to the hospital." She added looking at him as he nodded.

She climbed into ambulance and sat down on the bench as they pulled off. Cassie got a hard anger look on her face.

"I know that look and its not fun." Nelson said backing away from her.

"I sure hope Chris and James are gone." Shawn said whispering laughing.

They turned around and Cassie was already beating on them both. Shawn and Nelson both ran over to where they were. Nelson grabbed Cassie while Shawn pushed Chris and James away.

"Beat it before I get a hold of you." Shawn said as they ran off.

Shawn grabbed Cassie's keys from the ground and looked at her as Nelson was holding her arms behind her.

"If we were alone and I had you like this it would be a turn on but we can't talk about sex. I'm driving to the hospital." Shawn said as Nelson let her go.

"Meet you guys there." Nelson said getting Angel's mustang.

"Let's go Mami and meet them there." Shawn said smiling evilly.

"Shawn Hernandez don't you dare call me that! I might have to jump you when we get there and I'm sure that Angel doesn't want that." shouted Cassie getting into the passenger side of the car.

Hospital

About the time that Nelson parked the mustang Shawn and Cassie pulled up beside him. Nelson got out of the car and locked it as Cassie got out and waited on Shawn.

"Those guys can be arrested if Angel or Charles wants charges brought on but knowing Angel she is going to want to watch them suffer which means that I and you Shawn will have to fight them in the ring." Nelson said looking at them.

"If that happens we know that Angel has something up her sleeve." Cassie said as they went into the hospital.

They got to the lobby and saw Angel sitting in a chair with her hands in hair and her face hide. Nelson sat down beside on one side and Cassie sat down on the other and Shawn got down in front her.

"Hey sweetie have they told you anything?" asked Cassie brushing her hair out of the way.

Angel looked up and moved her hair and looked very pissed off. Nelson moved his chair over just a bit and Shawn backed up and looked at Cassie who was getting scared a bit.

"They crushed his hip and oh boy I'm pissed." Angel said getting up from the chair.

"We can tell." Mumbled Nelson just a bit.

Cassie and Shawn gave him a look to tell him to shut up. Angel looked around and saw that no one else was in the lobby and looked at them.

"They are going to pay to point where they are going pay with their life." Angel said hitting a wall and looked at Cassie who was holding Shawn's hand. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She added looking at them.

Right as she finished her comment a Dr. walked out and walked over to where Angel was standing holding her first.

"I'm Dr. Williams and I have been treating your Fiancée'. The nurses have told you that he has a crushed him and we tried to do surgery but we had to stop because his kidneys are in bad shape." He said making Angel cry a bit. "We would like to see if you are match to give him a kidney. If you aren't we will see if any of your friends." He added as Angel nodded.

She slipped down the wall and started to cry hard. Cassie walked over to her and sat down beside her and held onto her as he cried. Nelson was on the phone with Dixie and Shawn was on the phone with Charles's family.

"They are going to regret this." Whispered Angel wiping some tears away.

Shawn and Nelson laughed just a bit then stopped when Angel got up and grabbed her keys from Nelson and walked out of the hospital.

"Oh crap." Cassie said laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

2 hours later

Angel sighed as she pulled back into the parking lot of the hospital and looked at the doors and saw Cassie was leaning against the wall. Angel was about to get out of the car her cell phone rung.

"Hello James what do you want?" asked Angel looking out of the widow.

"_How is your Fiancée Charles Ashenoff" James asked laughing. _

Angel growled just a bit and then stopped.

"James, you might as well just give up because you aren't going to turn me against Charles and come back to you plus since you crushed his hip you are in for a huge surprise on impact." Angel said smiling.

"_I'm glad I crushed his hip with the help of Chris because then maybe you will break up with him and maybe go with Chris." James growled. _

After he finished his comment Angel just busted out laughing and hit her stirring wheel.

"Me go out with Chris? James, have you lost your mind? I've been dating Charles for a year and half deal with it because I am going to marry him and he will be your brother in law so deal with it!" Angel shouted then hung up her cell phone and laughed.

Angel got out of her car and locked the doors while she put her cell phone in her pocket. Cassie looked up as Angel was walking towards her.

"Next week on impact things are going to be heated up and we can call thank Dixie Carter for this." Angel said smiling.

"Charles is awake and he wants to see you. The Doctor told us that none of was a match you haven't been tested since you left. Go get tested!" Cassie said laughing.

Angel nodded and walked into the hospital with Cassie behind her. They went to the nurse's station and told them she wanted to get tested.

"You know if you are a match it will be a week so that means you can do whatever you were going to do on impact then come back here and actually get James back." Cassie said laughing.

Angel nodded at her then sat down as they drew blood from her arm. She closed her eyes as they put the needle in her arm.

"You are a wrestler and you don't like needles? We know you should be a Mexican." Cassie said teasing and laughing at her.

"I have never liked needles thank you very much." replied Angel laughing.

Cassie and Angel laughed at each other then walked to Charles room where Shawn and Nelson were talking.

"We just came back from getting tested to see if Angel here is a match for you. If she is that gives you another reason to marry her Charles that means she helped you live and you owe her your life so make due with it." Shawn said laughing as Cassie shook her head at him.

Angel sat down on the bedside Charles who was laughing at her as she was holding her arm from where they took blood.

"Cassie you found she didn't like needles huh?" asked Charles laughing.

"Yes I did it was funny as well. Plus when she saw the needle and the cute guy that was doing it she was like oooh hot guy and didn't even see the needle and didn't think about it." Cassie said smiling as Angel looked at her with a shocked face.

Charles laughed at her then kissed Angel on the lips.

"There she will forget all about that guy and remembered me for the rest of the time." Charles said laughing at her.

Shawn smiled at Angel who was laughing and hiding her face when the doctor came in with the results.

"Angel Storm you are a match and we will schedule the surgery in a week." Dr. Williams said smiling.

"Thank You." Angel replied kissing Charles on the lips gently and grabbed his hand.

The doctor walked out leaving the four friends in the room alone. Cassie walked over to Angel and hugged her tight.

"Now he owes his life so if he screws up you can hang this over his head." Nelson said laughing as Cassie was back hold onto Shawn's hand.

"I wouldn't hang that over his head Nelson I'm not like that. If he screws up I'll beat the hell out of him." Angel said smiling and laughed at Charles who was hiding his head behind her back.

Everyone in the room laughed at each other then stopped when they noticed a girl standing in the door way.

"We have flowers for Mr. Charles Ashenoff." The man said in a deep voice.

Cassie grabbed the flowers which were all dead then looked at Angel who had a shocked face. She handed the card to her.

_Charles, _

_This is your soon to be brother in law. I know you don't like me and I don't like you but here are some dead flowers just like my sister is to you. _

_James Storm. _

Angel had read it aloud then ripped it up and looked at them and grabbed them and threw them into the trash can making everyone jerk.

"Oh just wait until next time I see them. He is going to know that his little sister isn't the person to mess with when it comes to screwing with the people I love." Angel said looking at Cassie who was smiling but yet looked scared.

"I now see why Charles like you. You guys are just a like and its scary!" Nelson said laughing.

Shawn laughed at his comment then looked at Charles who was angery and you could tell it because of his face.

"Dude calm down! You can't do anything to anybody right now. You've got a crushed hip and you need a new kidney but Angel here is just like you but a female verison and white but she can do it with our help LAX will take over TNA." Shawn said laughing.

Angel and Charles looked at each other and laughed.

"Don't worry on Impact guys I will make sure people know not to mess with a white girl who is with a Mexican." Angel said laughing.

Angel walked over to Cassie and smiled.

"Come with me Cassie we are going to make sure things are ready." Angel said pulling Cassie out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Impact A Week Later

"Welcome back to Impact everyone Angel Storm is in the ring with LAX and she looks very upset." Don said as the camera was on them.

"I think she is here to talk about what AMW did to the leader of LAX after Impact last week. It was caught on camera by a fan and it was leaked to the net." Replied Mike as the camera went to the PA and it showed what happen.

Angel was in the ring as the video played and looked upset as the camera was on her. She grabbed a microphone and looked at the crowd.

"Last week after Impact when I turned on my brother he attacked Konnan my boyfriend. I have some news for his team American's Most Wanted. I want you guys out here right now." shouted Angel as the crowd cheered.

America's Most Wanted theme song hit and the crowd booed loudly as they walked out into the stage with Gail Kim.

"What do you want Angel?" asked James as the crowd booed loudly.

Angel smiled brightly at her brother then leaned against the ring rope and smiled.

"You see James I have been thinking and I wanted a match to be put together. Don't worry guys you won't be facing me but however you will be dealing with me. You guys are going to be in a tag team match against LAX with the titles on the line to make it fair." Angel said as the members of LAX was looking at her with a shocked look. "I am going to be the special guest referee for this match. And Chris you bring Gail Kim to the ring you guys lose the match right off the bat." She added with a sick smile.

Chris Harris was in shock and grabbed the microphone from his tag partner. The crowd was cheering loudly for LAX

"You can't do that Angel I'll go to Cornette and make it to were Gail can come to the ring." Shouted Chris loudly as Angel was laughing in the ring. "What are you laughing at?" he added upset.

"I didn't go to Cornette for to make the match. I went past him and I went up higher. You see I went to Dixie Carter!" shouted Angel putting the microphone down beside her.

AMW started fussing at each other and walked to the back leaving Gail Kim alone on the stage. Right then the crowd cheered loudly as a girl walked up behind Gail.

"Hey Gail I want you meet Cassie, Hernandez's girlfriend." Angel said smiling.

Gail turned around and got a punch in the mouth and went down on the stage. Cassie waved at Gail then walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Hernandez helped in the ring and smiled.

"Well Don we saw him smile for the first time dang." Don said laughing.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing LAX is getting cheered and I like it." Mike said laughing.

Don and Mike laughed at each other as LAX posed in the ring and got out of the ring.

Backstage

"That was great!" shouted Angel laughing.

"Yes it was great. I want to get on with this match that is going to happen. I know that Charles is watching Impact and I think he is happy about you taking over." Shawn said smiling.

"Yes I know that Shawn but hey I wasn't the one who was caught on camera smiling at Cassie here." Nelson said laughing.

Cassie laughed loudly then grabbed a bottle of water and took a swallow and looked at Shawn was giving her a look.

"Mami Mami." Shawn whispered.

The smile that was on Cassie's face changed and looked at him with a lustful look making Nelson and Angel back away from them.

"You guys really need to stop thinking about sex!" shouted Angel laughing.

"It isn't my fault that you aren't getting any." Shawn shouted back laughing too.

Angel moved behind Nelson and smiled.

"If I wanted your help Shawn I would have took you up on that offer when I was first dating Charles." replied Angel laughing.

Right as she finished her comment Cassie looked towards her then back at Shawn with a questioning look.

"Would you like to fill me in on what you guys are talking about?" asked Cassie as she sat down in a chair and looked up at them.

Nelson put Angel in front of him and laughed.

"I'm going to go now." Nelson said walking off leaving Angel and Shawn with Cassie.

"I was joking Cassie come on. I would not date him if my life depends on it. I'm dating Charles who I am happy with." Angel said laughing.

"Your ass better joking or his ass would be on the couch for a few hours." Replied Cassie with an attitude.

Angel walked into the locker room and got ready for the match.

Impact Main Event

"This is the match that everyone in the impact zone has been waiting to see." Mike said looking at Don.

"Don't forget that fans at home want to see America's Most Wanted be taken down by a woman." Don replied smiling.

The camera went around the buliding showing signs. Angel was already in wearing a pair of tight blue jean pants and a short referee shirt. Latin American eXchange's theme song hits and the crowd kind of boos and cheers when Cassie walks out first then Homicide and Hernandez come out behind her. They walk through the crowd.

"The NWA TNA tag team champions LAX!" shouted Jeremy.

They got into the ring and posed with the titles. Angel posed with them making the crowd cheer louder.

"Making their way to the ring...America's Most Wanted!" shouted Jeremy.

AMW's them song making the crowd boo loudly. The guys walked out and posed at the top of the ramp. Angel rolled her eyes as they got into the ring and almost her but she pointed to her shirt and laughed.

"Its time!" shouted Mike loudly.

The bell rung making Homicide and James lock up; Angel followed them around the ring and then looked at the crowd and kicked James between the legs. She walked around like she didn't do anything. The crowd cheered loudly as she smiled at them. It was about 10 minutes into the match Chris was out of the ring knocked out. Hernandez gave James the Boarder Toss across the ring.

"That's it. Its over AMW lost once again." Don said smiling.

"Yes they did." Mike replied smiling.

Angel hit the mat three times as he covered James for the win. She laughed at James and gave the titles to LAX and a grabbed a microphone.

"James you've been out smarted by you baby sister!" Angel shouted and smiled. "By the way James, Konnan is going to be your brother in law!" she added smiling.

The crowd cheered loudly as the camera shocked the look of shock on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Backstage

"Ok Angel you are bad. You told the whole world you're getting married." Cassie said smiling.

"It's the truth, It makes the feud better and plus I get to make my brother mad even though he knows about it already." replied Angel with a smile.

Angel laughed at Cassie who was making a face. Right then both Angel and Cassie shut up when they heard giggling from around the corner.

"Yea I know guys can you believe it? Shawn is still with her after he got with me and promised me he would dump her. Now I hear they are engaged!" Christy said looking at Traci who was smiling at her.

Angel's eyes got big and turned and saw Cassie who was already walking away in a fast motion. Angel turned and walked around the corner and Traci cleared her throat and Christy talked talking.

"So you got together with Shawn huh? That's good but I think you need to watch out for Cassie who is highly pissed right now." Angel said laughing as she walked off.

Right as she got around the corner she took off running trying to catch up with Cassie. She walked into the locker room and saw Cassie had Shawn backed up against the wall with Nelson and Charles. Angel shut the door and looked back at Charles who was looking at the scene in front of him.

"Did you sleep with her!" shouted Cassie as she pushed Shawn in the chest making him go more against the wall.

"What do you think Cassie?" Shawn shouted back at her.

Cassie smacked him across the face. Before anyone else could say anything Cassie had threw the ring the cross the room.

"You can kiss my ass goodbye and that contract that I signed don't worry I wont be in LAX anymore I'll do my best to make sure you pay." shouted Cassie as she slammed the door to the locker room.

Everyone stood in silence for a few minutes. Angel cleared her throat and looked at the guys in the room.

"Alright that wasn't normal for this group but ok." Angel said yawning.

Right then her phone started to ring telling her she had a text message. Angel grabbed her cell phone and looked at the message with wide eyes.

"Are you ok?" asked Charles kissing her neck.

She closed her phone and moaned just a bit.

"Yes baby I'm ok but that was Jim wants to talk to me so I will be back ok?" Angel said smiling.

She smiled at him as she grabbed her bag and jacket.

"I'll find away to the house don't worry there should be someone here that would do it. I love you." Angel said waving and walked out.

Angel sighed as she got out into the hallway. She put her jacket on and walked down the hallway and saw Cassie sitting there.

"About time you got here. Here look." Cassie said handing her the cell phone.

Angel grabbed the phone and flipped through the pictures that sawed Charles was making out with Valerie (So-Cal Val). Angel chewed on her bottom lip then smiled.

"Hey Cassie how would you like to form another stable. You and me against the whole TNA? This time we are going to show them who the bosses are ok?" Angel said smiling.

"Let's to do this and we will be called Bosses." replied Cassie laughing.

Angel smiled at her and laughed.

"I need to go get my mustang and my clothes from Charles's house. I'm sure that I can find a guy to help me." Angel said winking at Cassie as Patrick Martin (Alex Shelley) walked by.

He stopped and looked at her.

"You're leaving Charles? That's a shocker." Patrick said laughing.

Angel rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Would you like help me get my things?" asked Angel smiling brightly.

"I am going to regret this when they find out that I am helping you. But sure I'll help you." Patrick said laughing.

"Is that ok with you?" asked Cassie smiling up at him.

Patrick laughed at them and nodded.

"Well meet me in the parting lot and we will go over there and get some of your things." Patrick said as he walked off.

Cassie and Angel nodded at him as he walked off.

"I might have been putting up a front to the guys until I tell them a secret." Angel said smiling.

"A secret?" asked Cassie.

"I'm Jim's daughter in real life. I was signed by my father to pose as James Storm's baby sister and go to LAX's side to get the tag team titles. So don't tell anyone." Angel said giving her puppy eyes.

Cassie laughs her friend then smiles grabs a make up pad and wrap her make off. Angel's eyes got big.

"Surprise, I'm really white I'm Aj Styles's baby sister. I was supposed to only be doing this thing with Shawn while he was feuding with them with Chris. Now that it's over and I am free I'm going to show guys who they are dealing with." Cassie said smiling

Angel laughed and smiled at her and shook her head.

"I wont say anything until next week when I tell something's." replied Angel laughing as they walked toward the parking lot.

They got to the parking lot and saw Patrick standing against his car. He was looking at his watch.

"About time the two girls of the night show up." He said laughing as they got into his car.

"Oh shut up and get in the car Patrick." Angel said looking out of the widow as she saw Charles and Shawn walking out.

Cassie nudged Angel just a bit as Charles and Shawn saw her.

"I know I see them I'm choosing to ignore them because if I see them now I am going to yell something that will shock them." replied Angel she looked at Patrick who waved at Charles and Shawn.

Cassie and Angel both laughed at Patrick then stopped when he stopped the car and rolled down the widow. Angel grabbed a wig from her bag and put it on and grabbed a pair of reading glasses and put them on.

"Hey Dawg have you seen Angel any where?" asked Charles he saw Cassie in the back.

Patrick looked in the passenger side and just smiled then looked at Charles.

"Sorry dude but I haven't. I saw her in the hallway she was talking to Cassie but then she went and saw Jim after that I didn't see her anymore." replied Patrick.

"Cassie you've seen Angel?" asked Charles looking at her around Patrick.

"No I haven't seen her after I talked to her in the hallway." Cassie replied flipping Shawn off.

Patrick smiled at him and rolled up the window. He drove off but then slowed down. Angel pulled the wig and glasses off. She got out of the car and waved at Charles who looking on in shock. She flipped him off and got back into the car.

"You are so bad and I think it's sexy." Patrick said laughing.

Angel rolled her eyes and looked at Cassie who was yawning in the backseat.

"Cassie did I ever mention who I was really dating?" asked Angel turning around and looking at her.

All Cassie did was shake her head then looked at Patrick who was smiling from ear to ear.

"I can't believe you haven't told her. Man I wish it was me." Patrick said laughing.

Angel hit him in the arm and smiled at Cassie.

"I'm actually dating…………….." Angel said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Who are you dating?" asked Cassie looking at Angel who was smiling.

"If you don't tell her Angel I'm going to tell her." Patrick said laughing.

Angel laughed at her friends then pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number then handed her cell phone.

"_Hello? said a deep voice. _

"Joe?" asked Cassie with smile.

"_Yea, who's this?" asked Joe. _

"No one but here." Cassie said hanging the phone to Angel who was laughing.

Angel hung up the phone and looked at Cassie with a smile.

"You date Joe?" asked Cassie smiling like a goof ball.

"Yes she does. They have been dating for over 3 years. They are engaged too." Patrick said holding up her left hand.

Cassie grabbed her hand and noticed it was a different ring and smiled.

"I'm sure that you aren't going to like this but hey I have been dating someone else other then Shawn. It has been Brandon Silvestry." Cassie said smiling.

"I know." replied Angel with a huge smile on her face.

"How?" asked Cassie leaning up.

Angel laughed and smiled at her.

"It wasn't that hard Cassie whenever Shawn was gone you'd sneak off to see him. I followed you a few times because I got bored." Angel replied laughing.

Cassie laughed at her and leaned back against the seat. Patrick pulled to the curb as they got to Charles's house.

"I am sure that they aren't here yet so come on." Patrick said as they got out.

Cassie and Angel ran up to the steps and unlocked the door and turned the alarm off. Patrick walked into the house slowly and followed the girls upstairs.

"I need my clothes there aren't many because most of them are at my apartment." Angel said as she put some clothes in a gym bag. "But I want my TV…PATRICK!" she added shouting.

Patrick walked into the room and picked up the TV and walked down the stairs.

"Uhhh Angel Cassie come here." Patrick shouted loudly.

The girls grabbed the bags and the tag team belts that were in the closet then ran down the stairs and saw that Joe was standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"So you're finally going to drop the act?" asked Joe smiling.

"Yes I am happy about that." Angel asked smiling.

Joe smiled at her and grabbed the bags from her and Cassie. Right as they walked outside Charles's car pulled up. Angel stepped back inside and grabbed her keys to her mustang and apartment.

"Angel what is going on?" asked Charles walking up to her.

"It's easy Charles. The one word that comes to my mind is Valerie." Angel answered back with a smile.

Charles's eyes got big and looked at her as Joe put his arms around Angel's waist.

"Another thing Charles, you have something coming to you on impact next week. As for that surgery that you are suppose to be getting from me it isn't happen I told the Doctors that I changed my mind." Angel said walking to her mustang.

Patrick walked to his car while Joe got into his and Cassie rode with Angel. Angel looked back in her mirror and saw Charles was having a fit in the yard.

"You are bad Angel but its good." Cassie said laughing. "Do you think I could call Brandon and see if he can come to your apartment?" she added looking at Angel who was smiling.

"To late Cassie he is already there. He is my room mate." Angel said smiling as they pulled up into a parking lot in front of an apartment building.

Brandon walked out wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts. Cassie's mouth dropped to the ground.

"Are you kidding me?" Brandon asked laughing. "You dropped the act and now Cassie knows." he added smiling.

Cassie looked at her boyfriend then back at Angel who was getting her things out of her truck.

"Ok question how in the heck were you faithful to Joe when your room mate is him!" shouted Cassie as she looked at Angel who was walking with Joe.

"Easy, You see I don't like guys like him all muscle and skinny I like guys with muscles and plus I see Brandon as my brother he is the one who got me to go out with Joe." Angel said smiling.

Joe laughed at Cassie's face reaction then looked in the street as Charles and Shawn pulled up. Angel handed the bag with the belts to Brandon he walked into the house and put it on the floor and walked back out.

"Angel I know that you took those titles where are they?" shouted Charles who got into her face.

All Angel did was smile at him. Joe was sitting on the porch while Cassie was taking her foot wanting to know what was going to happen.

"I don't have them Charles but if I did if I did have them what would you do? Hit me like I was one of the people who screwed you out of something you supposedly won?" asked Angel putting her hands on her hips.

Charles pushed past her went to go into the apartment but Cassie, Brandon, and Joe stood in his way. He saw that Joe was cracking his knuckles and was smiling.

"You cheated on me with the mat girl so why don't you go get a kidney from her and I'll keep mine." Angel said with a smirk and crossing her arms.

Charles growled at her and got back into this car with Shawn getting in the other side. Angel smiled at them as they left.

"You really do know how to lie because that actually means that you are just like the rest of this crazy family." Cassie said laughing.

"We aren't crazy Cassie. We are just really good liars." Angel said laughing.

Brandon and Cassie walked into the house laughing while Joe helped Angel grab the rest of her things.

"I am going to go sweetie so I'll talk to you later." Patrick said as he left.

Angel waved at him as she walked into the house and closed the door behind Joe. Angel locked the door and put the things down beside the door and walked into the living seeing Brandon and Cassie cuddling on the couch.

"I bet you guys are happy to be able to do that now." Joe said walking into the room with a beer.

Cassie pulled Brandon down and kissed him on the lips and put her arms around his neck. Angel laughed at them as she took a drink of Joe's beer.

"I thought you didn't drink beer." Joe said looking down at her.

"I don't but I had a long day and I needed something to calm my nerves down." replied Angel kissed him on lips.

They broke apart when they saw a flash go off. Brandon was holding the camera looking at them with a huge smile on his face which was making Cassie laugh like crazy.

"Plan on posting those on the net?" asked Joe looking at him with a raised eye brow.

"Yes I am, that a problem?" Brandon asked looking at him.

"Well if you are going to post them then take a picture of this." Joe said pushing Angel against the wall and kissed her on the lips.

Cassie made a cat sound which made Angel laugh and Joe bit her on the lip and sucked on it. Angel gave him the evil eye and jumped up and he caught with her legs around his waist.

"Guys if you don't mind I am going to go and take him upstairs." Angel said hopping down.

She grabbed Joe by his belt loop and tugged him upstairs.

"Turn on some music!" shouted Brandon laughing as the door slammed and some song started to play and loudly.

Cassie laughed him and looked at him and pulled him down and kissed him on the lips. Brandon pulled her into his lap and deepen the kiss. Cassie went to pull her shirt off when the doors open.

"What the hell is going on here!" shouted a male voice.

Cassie turned around and saw…………….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What the hell is going on here?!" shouted a guy.

Cassie turned around with her shirt to her chest and saw Jim Cornette standing in the doorway with a shocked look on his face.

"Oh My God I'm sorry!" shouted Cassie looking at him.

She put her shirt back on and looked at Brandon who was trying not to laugh. Cassie elbowed him in the stomach making him lead over behind her and hold his stomach.

"Where is Angel?" Jim asked taking his jacket off.

"Uhhh, I don't know." Cassie said smiling.

Jim rolled his eyes at her and walked up the stairs and opened Angel's door.

"Angel Elizabeth Cornette!" shouted Jim loudly.

Joe and Angel looked up and jumped away from each other and looked at him. Angel grabbed her hoodie and put it on while Joe looked at him putting on his boxers and shorts.

"Ok forget what I just saw but did you get the titles?" asked Jim smiling.

Angel got up from the bed and walked over to the bags that someone put her in room. She pulled out a tag titles and looked up at her father.

"Here I told you I would get them it only took me a while to get them. I had to act like I liked Charles and that was bad." Angel said handing them to him.

Jim took them and hugged his daughter then laughed.

"You are old enough go finish what you were doing." Jim said laughing.

Angel shook her head and locked her door and turned back and leaned against the door and looked at Joe.

"Come here." Angel said smiling at him.

Joe got up and walked over to her and pulled her hair and pulled her head back. Joe gave her one of his evil smiles. Angel pulled him down and kissed him on the lips. Right as he picked her up someone knocked on the door.

"God you people!" shouted Angel laughing.

Joe opened the door and saw Cassie standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"What are you smiling? You just stopped me from doing something." Joe said laughing.

"Well Jim just said go back to what you guys are doing Joe and Angel are so I wanted to know why in world didn't he threw you out?" asked Cassie smiling.

"He got the tag team titles he didn't do anything." Angel said pushing Cassie out of the door smiling then closing the door her face. "Now where were we?" she added turning around smiling.

Joe pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips.

Next Morning

"Wake up love birds." shouted Cassie knocking on the door.

Angel groaned and pulled the covers over her head as Joe got up. She turned around and saw him putting his boxers on.

"Nice ass!" shouted Angel laughing.

"Thanks." Joe said posing it as he unlocked the door and let Cassie in the room.

She ran into the room and jumped on the bed and looked at her.

"You might want to go outside and look on your lawn." Cassie said looking at Angel.

Joe grabbed some clothes from the floor and threw them on the bed. Cassie walked out of the room as Angel changed into clothes.

"Did you do something?" asked Angel looking at Joe.

Joe shook his head as they walked down the stairs. Cassie and Brandon were already on the porch looking at all the rose pedals on the lawn. Angel walked down the steps that had the letter on it.

_Hello Angel these are from me to tell you that I love you and that the night that I made out with Valerie was when I was drunk and you had broke up with me 4 days before that._

_Charles _

Angel turned around and looked at Cassie who was holding to Brandon. Joe walked back into the house slamming the door.

"Charles is being really stupid because I don't want to date him. Just wait until next week on impact I will act all happy to see him but then at the end of the show when they try to take those titles away from Jim I am going to make sure they know who I am." Angel said walking into the house.

Cassie went to go inside but Brandon pulled her back.

"Let them be alone." Brandon said as he sat down in a chair.

"If I hear yelling then I am going to go in there." Cassie said sitting down his lap.

"I agree." Brandon said kissing her behind the ear.

Cassie shivers and laughed at him. Meanwhile in the house Joe was in the kitchen getting some water.

"Joe happen out there?" asked Angel as she walked into the kitchen putting her hair up and looking at him.

"He is going to try and keep trying until he gets you back." Joe said putting the glass in the sink.

Angel's eyes got wide and grabbed a bottle of orange juice and walked over to him and looked up at him.

"Joe listen to me ok? I am only did this whole thing for my father. I was dating you when it started. I have sneaking around his back to be with you. I am not talking about my dads back ok? I am not going to leave you. I have been engaged to you for about a year ok? I love you remember that." Angel said taking a drink of orange.

Joe sat down on one of the chairs that was pushed up under the table. Angel sat down on in his lap and looked at him.

"Joe come impact things will be come known and I will make sure that everything will be ok." Angel said kissing him on the lips.

Joe broke the kiss and held onto her. Brandon walked into the kitchen and looked at them laughing.

"You guys are a nice couple and all. You guys should be together forever but however you guys but heads a lot." Brandon said smiling.

Angel flipped him off and looked at Cassie who was standing in the doorway laughing at the scene in front of her.

"Guys I am sorry but I and Angel have a photo shoot to do for the knockout things." Cassie said pulling Angel away from Joe.

Joe and Brandon nodded at them as Angel grabbed her keys to her mustang and her pocketbook.

"See you guys later!" shouted Cassie as they closed the door leaving the guys alone.

PhotoShoot

Angel walked over to the table and smiled at the clothes.

"They got this stuff from Hot Topic." Angel said picking up a pair of Tripp Black with Blue Stitching Chain Pants.

Cassie looked around and picked up a pair of Tripp® Black Skull Grommet Chain Zip-Off Pants, a Tripp Brocade Embroidered Corset, and a pair of Saints and Sailors Black Patent Wedge shoes.

"This photo shoot is the best." Angel said picking up a Tripp Blue Flower Brocade Corset and a pair of T.U.K. Pirate Platform Heels.

They both walked into different changing rooms. Within a few minutes they were out showing off the clothes.

"Alright girls we have the set ready don't worry about the hair and make up because that will not be need for this part of the photo shoot." Justin said as the girl walked over to the tunnel.

Cassie went first and she was doing some punk rock poses. Angel slipped in behind her and did the sign as well making the photographer happy.

"This is my time!" shouted Cassie laughing and pouting at the same time.

Angel pouted and poked her lips out and walked off the set and down in a chair and waved at Cassie who was just joking around. It was bout 30 minutes before Cassie finished and Angel was asleep in the chair.

"Wake up!" shouted Cassie shaking Angel.

"Shut up." Angel said getting up laughing.

She went over to a different set and did some rock poses as the camera was going off. Cassie laughed at Angel as she did a spilt on the stage and did a fist of rock. It was about 30 minutes later and Angel was done.

"The first half is done but the other half we will do another day because we will have to have a set to where it's a bed or something that will make it look sexy." Justin said looking

Angel and Cassie both nodded as they walked into the changing room and changed into their street clothes. Angel and Cassie looked at the pictures and were happy with the out come.

"Good Job girls the pictures will be up on the site in a few weeks so check it out." Justin said as they walked out.

Cassie and Angel waved at him and got into Angel's mustang and left.


End file.
